A New York Affair
by kirenlocke
Summary: "Do not trust Edward Cullen, he will destroy you." She chanted the words every day from nine to five until he decided to up and fuck her brains out against his desk. Slight Possessiveward.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Do not trust Edward Cullen, he will destroy you." She chanted the words every day from nine to five until he decided to up and fuck her brains out against his desk. Bella Swan never imagined she could be embroiled in an affair with the man that seemed to hold New York City in the palm of his hand. When she discovers she's dabbled in more than she bargained for, and lives hang in the balance, she does the only thing she can do, she runs.

** A New York Affair**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A shifty Bella Swan walked at a quick pace toward the massive bus, a rolling suitcase at her heel. She glanced down at the crumpled ticket in her vice grip.

#34B BUS: NYC to Washington DC. Departs: 9:20PM.

Running Away. That's what Bella was doing and she didn't care who thought of her as a coward. Better a living coward than a courageous dead girl. They would hate her anyway, they would want her gone. She knew she was utterly trapped and it was all her own damn fault for getting involved in this mess. Leaving was the only option if she wanted a chance at her real life.

Bella mussed up her hair before pulling a dark hood over her eyes as she entered the bus, better that the driver couldn't identify her from a photo if the time came. One could never underestimate the reach of Edward Cullen.

Head down, she shuffled her way to the back with her tiny carry-on and huddled into a corner. She only managed to bring along nearly three hundred dollars, not much but it would get her where she needed to go.

Home.

"Here we go." The doors shut and the driver pulled out carefully, hitting a few road bumps as they went.

Relief flooded over her when the bus hit the darkened highway. He'd never find her now. New York was his town but his power didn't extend too far beyond that unless he wanted it badly enough and Bella was sure she didn't fall into that category. He wouldn't come after her once he knew, he wouldn't want to be in the same room with her once he knew.

She groaned, banging her head against her headrest. What had she gotten herself into? Bella spent enough time convincing herself she was equipped to handle Edward but she was kidding herself.

She watched the Empire State Building fly by in the distance. Edward had taken her there under the guise of business but she realized he was still courting her despite his objections. She had been touched, he remembered her love of the monument despite her saying it in passing weeks prior after a business meeting. It was the best of view of the city. He liked it for his own reasons; because everyone looked like little insignificant ants, he felt even more powerful up there. Yes he was always that cocky, he grinned at her question.

Bella smiled at the memory but was quick to wipe it off at the realization that a deep affection was swelling up again deep inside her heart. It wasn't meant to be. There were too many lies between them.

Edward would never find her. No one would. She had taken enough precautionary measures to the point where even she questioned the sanity of them. She knew if he found out her secret he would have her killed, or worse…

She palmed her stomach, recalling the conversation she eavesdropped on a few days prior, Edward's harsh words to his brother:

_"__I don't want any fucking babies. She knows what'll happen if she tries anything cute."_

She had begun to finally relax when the bus came to a grinding halt. Bella's breath hitched and she pushed away from the window and glanced around, following the lead of the rest of the passengers. She tried to remain calm, there was a simple explanation for this, of course there was!

The bus wasn't gassed up.

They had a flat tire.

No.

Blue and red lights flashed around them, her heart dropped.

"No, not now." She palmed her face.

"Sorry folks." The officer said good-naturedly to the uncrowded bus, securing his belt. "Nothing to worry about, I'll just be a moment." He took care to catalogue every patron as he went, chatting casually with anyone that engaged him in conversation.

She stared out the window as the heavy footfalls came closer, or was it the thumping of her heart? She couldn't tell. She steeled herself, evening out her breath. But goose bumps flushed over her skin when the thumping stopped.

"Get up." He spat.

"Please just let me go, Sam." Her face was ashen. "Nobody has to know."

"You're going back, Bella."

Her pleading brown eyes met his unsympathetic stare and she stood up, zipping her sweatshirt more securely.

He guided her off the bus, as if she would try to make a break for it and the driver once again set off. People unashamedly perched themselves on their headrests to watch the arrest. One even snapped a picture. She looked back as her only chance at freedom set off into the distance before she was nudged into his car.

The ride back was thick with tension. Bella looked left and right for some sort of weapon but she knew it was hopeless, she was in the back of a squad car after all, crooked cop or not, he wasn't an idiot. Fiddling with the ends of her ponytail, she sat straightbacked awaiting her hour of judgement. It was not long after that she was dragged back into the familiar setting. A maid greeted them upon their entrance but Bella was too shaken for pleasantries.

He sat perched on the corner of his desk, perusing the contents of a manila folder when Bella was dragged into the room by the crook of her arm. She glared with malice at Sam as he let her go and she stumbled sideways.

"Sweetheart, where have you been!" Edward greeted with that velvety smooth voice that had always hypnotized her beyond comprehension, now it put her on edge. He tossed the folder aside to be replaced with her backpack, courtesy of Sam who left the room obediently after, affording them privacy. Edward's easy smile dropped.

She looked up at the ceiling gratefully thanking the Lord for Sam's ignorance. Her suitcase had been left unnoticed in the overhead compartment. If Edward go a look inside, god help her.

He stood up and emptied out the contents of her bag and tossed it away haphazardly. "Passport…Breathmints… house keys… lipstick." He laughed but there was no humour in his demeanour, not bothering to peruse anymore. "Is that it? Is that what you were going to survive on?" He hurled the keys at the wall and she ducked to avoid becoming collateral damage.

She kept her eyes trained on his red tie, breathing deeply. Red. She told him once that the colour exerted dominance.

He steadied his hands on the desk.

"Is your little tantrum over with?" He was seething.

_Look who's talking._

When she finally spoke, her words were controlled. "I'm never going to stay here with you. You can pay off every cop in town, I'll find a way. I am not yours."

"What are you going to do? Run again?" He came around the table and her legs propelled her backward in response. "Maybe I'll tie you to my bedpost, how would you like that?" He rounded his desk.

"I'm sure Tanya would love coming home to that, _Mr. Cullen_." She spat, losing control of her serenity.

"Do you really think I give a damn what she thinks?"

No. He didn't. The thought of his fiancé didn't stop him from taking her in this very room, thoroughly and repeatedly. Though she was one to talk, she didn't exactly deny him. There was no moral high ground to be wielded in this room.

"I ended it with her."

It changed nothing. He could never know. He could never find out the truth about why she ran. He sure as hell could never know that she was pregnant with his child because not only would he not want her, he would dispose of her. Bella thought back to the most pleasurable mistake of her life…

~~~/~~~ One Month Earlier ~~~/~~~

The slow jazz wafted through the open door as Edward tapped away at his computer, brow furrowed in concentration. He was on the precipice of securing a deal that would stand to make him millions and he discovered a flaw in the contract that would bind him to his partner indefinitely. Couldn't have that.

He heard a movement to his left and his attention fell on his assistant.

"Isabella. What are you doing here so late?" Edward checked his watch and moved to stand. Then he fully took her in. She wore a little black dress that hugged her curves and her hair tumbled around her shoulders as if she'd been running her hands through it roughly and persistently. She was barefoot, one foot running up and down the back of her slender leg as she took him in. He smirked suddenly, comprehension dawning his features.

"What are you waiting for?"

He was clad in slacks and a button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow so his well-defined arms were exposed. Delicious. Bella licked her lips and stalked towards him.

Five minutes later they were half naked and she was pressed, spread-eagled against the floor to ceiling window. He rocked slowly against her underwear clad crotch to the beat of the sexually powered music, teasing her, torturing her but never releasing himself from his boxers. Kneading her breasts, he draped her knee around him. She moaned wantonly when he grinded even slower to the point of madness, enjoying how she gave herself to him with abandon after so long denying him. She knew it was wrong but in that moment she didn't care anymore. It was just Edward and Bella, away from the bullshit of life.

"You want my cock, Isabella?"

"I want your cock." She nodded against his lips, eyes wide in a display of innocence, swaying to the beat. Her pert ass pressed against the cold glass of the window in contrast the warmth of Edward's body against her front. Her thong was her only flimsy protection.

"Yeah? What's changed?" He buried his face into the crook of her neck, feeling the softness of her mahogany tresses.

"I need you inside me. I want you to claim me. Fuck me, Edward." She ground out. He was getting off on her desperation. It was only fair, he'd been hitting on her relentlessly despite their work-relationship but she shut him down every time. Until tonight. Such is the power of liquid courage.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

She groaned instead. Unsatisfied with her response he dragged her to the other end of the room only to bend her over his desk. He ripped her panties from her body with an audible snap and spanked her supple behind. She bucked.

"Tell. Me. Now." He punctuated each word with a firm slap. Her rear went red and if it was possible she felt her entrance dampen even more.

His throbbing member sprung from his boxers. He teased her, letting himself rub against her slick folds. She threw her head back, feeling her bundle of nerves grip tighter. Could he make her come without entering her?

"So bad, baby. I'm begging you." She panted, biting her bottom lip, doing her damnedest to guide him closer to her center. He took hold of her searching hand and slammed it back onto the table top, his large hand encompassing hers. Zeroing in on his hand she released her lip and sucked at his thumb, moaning at the taste. Why did he taste so good? Like peppermint and cigarettes.

"Bad girl." He watched her lips move up and down his thumb over her shoulder.

"I'm your bad girl." She panted. It would have been embarrassing had she been with anyone other than this man. This man who wanted nothing but Bella's body without reservations.

Suddenly he gripped her ass, thrusting inside, filling her to the hilt. He didn't move. He stood there, drinking in the delectable view before him. Seeing himself shoved between her smooth, plump ivory cheeks, it almost did him in.

Then he finally gave in and drilled into her without abandon and she screamed. With every thrust she bucked and screamed in ecstasy like a cowgirl riding her steed. She felt herself squeeze around him, begging him to stay.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She chanted, progressively screaming louder, unthinking of who would hear beyond the doors. The desk skidded infinitesimally with every thrust.

"Ungf." She stifled her screams with her fist. She almost cried tears of joy at the rush of pleasure that washed over her in relentless waves. He was more than a man, no man could bring such unearthly pleasure.

"You like that?" He teased roughly, feeling her suddenly milk him with her release and feeling his come immediately after. He collapsed on top of her, still inside her. Their breathing evening out in synchrony. He peppered kisses down her back and felt her shiver beneath him and he hardened once again inside of her. His lips formed a grin against her back. She gave him the libido of a teenaged boy.

"Let me see you." He whispered.

She spun around pushing him back onto his leather chair, he jolted in surprise before she hopped on top of him, positioning herself back in place, with one hand steadied on his shoulder and the other on the headrest she sunk down onto him and rode him hard and fast with a renewed vigour. She found a steady pace, bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. He groaned at the intense pleasure of the sight before him. He took hold of her hips, guiding her along.

"Does she make you feel this good?" Bella asked, bringing up Tanya, his fiancé. Her inebriated state was making her too cocky. Tanya had gone away for the weekend to unwind, as if the life of an heiress wasn't one big goddamn vacation. Ordering Bella around like she was her boss might have tired her out. Poor thing.

"Never." He was mesmerized.

His eyes were trapped by the delightful vision of her bouncing breasts. He captured one in his mouth hungrily, gripping the other roughly.

She slowed her pace unconsciously to watch his perfect lips and that sharp jawline ravage her like he was fucking for the last time. She thrust her chest closer to allow freer access, rubbing her fingers through his soft bronze locks.

"Edward." She breathed, finding her release along with his.

She dozed off like that, Edward sheathed inside of her, surrounded by his warmth.

It was the next morning when she awoke to a warm body next to her in an unfamiliar bed that her heart stopped in panic. She turned her head minutely to find, Edward's dazed profile glancing down at her. It hadn't been a dream. It was only in her dreams when she allowed herself to succumb to her desires for him but in her drunken state she gave in and let him ravage her and she ravaged him in return. She fucked her boss.

Confronted by the realization, she did the only thing she could do, she jumped and ran from the room with a bed sheet wrapped around her.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Pulled from her reverie, she was reminded that she was face to face with Edward. He had dragged her back here against her will but as it turned out, he didn't appear to have any inclinations toward the truth about her. That knowledge calmed her endlessly.

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"Why did you run from me?" He countered.

She hesitated, there were so many reasons.

"Haven't I always treated you well?"

She ground her teeth in an effort to relax. He was trying to provoke a reaction out of her but unbeknownst to him, she had the upper hand.

Knowledge is power.

"I never should have gotten involved with you. Luckily for you, you can still have Tanya so nothing has to change." She smiled despite the pang in her chest. "You can go on about your life like we never met because I…I quit."

He didn't move, at all. She could see the cogs turning in his head only because she worked with him long enough to understand him. When that blank expression was thrown up, he was deliberating. Considering his options, the pros and cons of every move like a fucking robot.

"No."

Say what now?

* * *

><p><strong>REVISED AN**

**This was originally going to be a one or two-shot but it looks like some ****want the entire story, so here we go :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**Summary:** "Do not trust Edward Cullen, he will destroy you." She chanted the words every day from nine to five until he decided to up and fuck her brains out against his desk. Bella Swan never imagined she could be embroiled in an affair with the man that held New York City in the palm of his hand. When she discovers she's dabbled in more than she bargained for, and lives hang in the balance, she does the only thing she can do, she runs.

**A New York Affair**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Flashbacks<strong>

**_Day 1_**

It was my first day on the job and I was lost. That's how big Cullen & Co. was, it was actually a maze. Not a great start to my already stress-filled morning. Rosalie had given me my own personal brand of pep talk over the phone before I left for the day, it consisted of an abundance of expletives and a healthy dose of fear. My future depended on how well this job went so in Rosalie words, I 'better not fuck up'.

Where were the maps? Any indication that the building wasn't deserted.

Wait. Had I entered the wrong building? I clapped a hand to my head and pulled out the business card.

Cullen & Co. – Biotechnology & Pharmaceuticals

_1221 York Road._

No I was in the right place.

I twisted and turned up and down countless corridors before throwing my hands up in resignation. I was reminded briefly of the hotel I read about built in the eighteenth century by that serial killer. The parallels were damning…

"Edward Cullen's trying to kill me." I muttered dejectedly.

"What was that?" A smooth voice startled me from my right. My eyes connected with a man leaning against the doorway, a confused little smile played on his lips. He must have thought I was demented.

I scratched my head, deciding to play it off. "Nothing, it's ridiculous."

"Well now you've really piqued my interest." He crossed his arms expectantly over his broad chest, not letting me brush it off.

Seeing that the stranger wasn't going to let up, I explained.

"There's this story about a man in the eighteen hundreds, supposedly America's first ever serial killer." I paused for effect and he did a little gasp to appease me and I couldn't help but laugh, continuing animatedly.

"So he built this hotel for the sole purpose of murdering these unsuspecting young women. It was one intricate trap. He had stairways leading up to nowhere. Doors opening up to cement walls. He even hired and fired contractors in the middle of construction so no one would know the blueprints of the entire place but him. And the laundry chute ended with a vat of acid to make the bodies disappear!"

"Holy fuck."

"Right?" I laughed at his uncouthness.

"I've just heard Edward Cullen is this recluse living in this house of horrors and it got me thinking." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, suddenly thinking I said too much. "Not that I think my new boss is a psycho murderer."

"I think you do." His eyes sparkled.

"Okay maybe I do."

"That might present a problem." He pushed off of his spot and strode over. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

There was a beat of silence in which all I could hear was white noise.

"Holy fuck." I blurted his own words and continued embarassingly. "I mean, hello Mr. Cullen! Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sir." I added for good measure, grabbing his outstretched hand. His grip was firm. I took a moment to catalogue his features. He was tall and well-built, his suit accentuated that fact very well. A striking set of green eyes and a chaotic mess of auburn hair was what should have tipped me off. That's how everyone described him.

I wanted to smack myself repeatedly. In all the rush, tying up all the loose ends with such short notice, I hadn't gotten the chance to look up Edward Cullen despite my bare knowledge of him. His face wasn't on the docket I was given and I was too frazzled to think anything of it. With cheekbones that could cut glass, piercing eyes shrouded by thick black lashes and the most sinful set of lips. The man's looks were bordering on dangerously attractive. He didn't strike me as the type to run a multi-million dollar company.

And I just implied he was a serial killer.

"Listen, I didn't mean to offend you–"

He interrupted me. "Let's go find Alice." He stepped ahead without looking back, confident I would follow and I cringed. He hated me already.

What a fine morning!

I trailed two steps behind him, surveying him up and down. He wore black slacks, a black shirt and a grey vest, looking like he walked off the pages of GQ Magazine. So this was the Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen & Co. The thirty-two year old business tycoon that all but owned this city was also an Adonis. Nobody was that perfect. My bullshit radar was beeping off the charts.

"Like what you see, doll?" His words were dripping with conceit.

I broke from my reverie at those words and realized I had stopped and my eyes had landed on the generous view of his backside. My cheeks flushed hotly and my jaw ticked but before I could respond and get myself fired before I actually started my job, a short curly haired woman rushed into the room with an even shorter girl with stylishly short hair walking more leisurely. The crackling feeling that lay thick in the air came to a stop.

"Sorry I'm late." The stylish girl smiled brilliantly. "That's New York traffic for you."

"Alice. Jessica." He nodded. I'll leave you three be." He entered an elevator I hadn't noticed and watched me with a peculiar stare, the rest of his body was the picture of ease until a ding sounded and the doors shut on his beautiful, terrible face.

"Don't bother. He won't be interested." Jessica spoke - a little grudgingly - as soon as he was out of earshot and Alice giggled.

"Don't worry." I scoffed, offended at the implication. I didn't drive hundreds of miles away from home for a romp in the hay. Handsome guys were a dime a dozen, Cullen only happened to be obscenely rich on top of that. Big deal. "Where is everyone? It's a ghost town." I asked after Jessica introduced herself to me and rushed in the opposite direction.

Alice spoke whilst digging through her purse and leading me down a hall.

"Let's walk and talk. Non-essential personnel were given the day off to accommodate building reconstruction and the movers. The lease went up on a company or two and a publishing house and a law firm snatched up the free spaces. Word is they were pushed out though, they had beef with Mr. C and he kicked them out." Her thumb motioned over her shoulder. "We have floors nine, ten, eleven and twelve. The guides were taken down to be replaced by tonight, sorry if it gave you any trouble!"

"I thought I was lost in this parallel universe forever." I joked. My discomfort had been real though, I was thoroughly out of my element.

"Yeah you must have come in through the back entrance, otherwise you would have run straight into our frontline security guard, Felix. You can't get anywhere from the back all the doors remain locked from the inside." She explained, her hand suddenly brandishing my key card triumphantly and began the long trek up the staircase. "Now missy, how did you get that coveted job under Edward Cullen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cullen & Co is highly nepotistic, almost always hiring from within. You've only just moved here according to your interview script so…?"

"Friend of a friend, I was in desperate need." I said vaguely.

"Duke University graduates don't usually apply for assistant jobs either." My eyes snapped to Alice appraising her intuition.

Alice mistook my look for mistrust and shrugged. "I offered to be Cullen's temp when Gianna quit so I oversaw all the resumes that came in and handed them off to the hiring department. Yours was the most exemplary I have to say. You've gotten award winning essays under your belt in Washington!"

"I go where the money is." I didn't look her in the eye. "You're a floating temp?" I asked skeptically. Temps weren't essential personnel.

"No I'm a visionary." Alice grinned slyly. "And I work in PR but I work closely with whoever toils under Edward Cullen so I thought I'd get a say. Shred a few unlikely candidates once or twice… or eighteen times."

I cracked up at that. "Then I guess I owe you one." I smiled genuinely.

**_Day 3_**

I stood toe to toe to what had quickly become my arch nemesis. Nothing and no one had afforded me as much trouble every goddamned day as this fella. He just sat there all imposing making his whirring noises and ignoring my pleas, knowing I was at his mercy and I had had enough. I had no idea how Big Hew lasted this long at the company. Alice warned me, offered to give me a few pointers but I dealt with useless heaps like him back home. Yeah, my hubris got the best of me.

"Listen you hunk of junk, do your job or I will mess you up."

He coughed and spluttered.

"That's right." I coaxed. "Do it for Mama you stupid, stupid garbage machine."

I heard a throat clear behind me and I whirled around like an obedient assistant.

"Why are you berating the industrial printer?" Edward Cullen asked dryly over his cup of coffee.

"Morning Boss." I greeted, hands clasped tightly behind my back and a toothy grin, not acknowledging his question. "Messages on your desk."

He stared at me blankly and I scanned him up and down. His hair was a mess, more than usual. His aviators remained perched on his nose and his gate was more hunched over than his usual self-possessed stance. He clutched his coffee like I would steal it from him at any moment.

He was hung-over. Hah. So he wasn't perfect and composed all the time.

"You look ill, can I get you anything?" I clucked sympathetically.

He grunted something non-committal before heading into his office. I rolled my eyes and returned to the issue at hand.

"Motherfucker!" My muffled voice moaned from behind my hands when the printer shut down and he glanced up, picking up his catalogue of sticky notes and booting up his computer. I knew what he was thinking, 'that girl had no place being an assistant'.

It five-thirty when I was packing up my things and tasting the sweet release of freedom that Cullen popped his head into the doorway.

"You need to stay late." And then he was gone and I was frozen in place, my messenger bag hanging loosely from one hand. I stood and stared at his door for an indiscriminate amount of time, my disbelieving stare willing him to reappear and take back those awful words. When it was apparent my hopes were in vain, I crashed back into my seat.

I had finished everything he'd laid in front of me for the day so I couldn't imagine what my presence was needed for, so I sat back and waited patiently. Edward Cullen had proven to be an anal boss, he strived for perfection and it was admirable, if not a little exasperating but he was the successful millionaire so who was I to judge?

"Isabella! Get in here!" Cullen barked from behind his office door and I jumped, realizing I was meant to follow him. Shutting the door behind me, I pasted a fake smile on my face.

He scratched the five o'clock shadow with his knuckles, it appeared to be a manifestation of his frustration when he touched himself here or there. There were scattered papers all around him and a whole lot more stuck to a corkboard.

"What's that?" I asked, always the curious cat.

"We're trying to determine how to get Penoxolyn approved by the FDA but the red tape is a little too constricting. I need a fresh perspective."

"What would you like from me?" I set my pen and pad down curiously.

"There's nothing we can do right now honestly. I can't figure it out, 'll have to bring it up with legal aid." He shrugged but the chip on his shoulder was obvious.

"What is Penoxolyn?

"It's a new test-stage drug my father is developing that's meant to cure…" He stopped, seeming to think better of himself, "an illness that's afflicted people of all social circles, races, cultures, ages…"

I counted off ailments in my head from least likely onward.

Cancer? No, no man would bear keeping _that_ a secret. He'd be the most beloved man on earth.

Ebola? There was suddenly a demand for treatment now that the virus was suddenly spreading into the West but he didn't seem to be talking about something new.

Diabetes? If it hadn't been done yet…

HIV? Pronounced incurable…unless? No, incurable.

"So it's a miracle drug." The skepticism in my voice was clear.

"It's a first step. It's a tangible piece of hope."

"Why would they want to scrap this then?" I asked.

"It's the system. They never want anything cured, that's a loss in revenue streams. They want it treated so they can keep people dangling on that string, relying on their government."

Oh, pretty boy was the anarchist type?

"So the FDA really is as corrupt as they say?"

"Do fish swim in the ocean?" He scoffed. I chose to ignore his boorishness and pushed on with a thought that seemed obvious to me.

"Well you know you could just release the story to the media."

He gave me a confused look, sitting up in his chair. He gestured. "Please, go on."

"If you release the news of this miracle medicine to the public, the demand for its distribution would sky-rocket. Whether it works or not, people will want to decide for themselves rather than leave it in the hands of an organization they're losing trust in. That's the power of the press. In that way, everyone else is doing the legwork for you."

He gazed off into space, seemingly forgetting my presence and I watched the sun set over the horizon beyond his spectacular view. It was only when my chair creaked that he straightened up.

"That's something to think about. At any rate, what I really needed your help with was these contracts I need you to run down to the ninth floor real quick and get them signed and notarized on the fifth floor before they leave for the night. Then return it to me. Easy."

With that he swivelled in his chair to face the floor-to-ceiling windows, effectively dismissing me. I grabbed the contracts and left, confused by his change in attitude.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

It had been two hours! Two entirely too long, arduous hours.

"Real quick my ass." I grumbled, getting off the elevator. First James Kirby was away from his desk and I waited forty-five minutes for him to get back. And he did, with a leggy red-head at his heel and a ruffled appearance. Then he had the nerve to "peruse the papers" for another half hour despite the fact that most of his perusing was limited to the red-head over my shoulder. I would applaud the fifty-year old man's stamina at any other time but not today. Then the notary had left for the night and I had to run across the street where I'd seen the sign that would be my saviour.

"Here you are." I wheezed for breath and clutched at my side. "I need to join a gym."

"What took you?" He bound the contracts and did a cursory check of his watch so see it was almost nine o'clock. I couldn't help but feel put off, it wasn't in my contract to work overtime and yet I was getting no appreciation for it? A thanks was all it took but I guess they didn't teach manners at prep schools for the rich and famous.

"I hit a few snags. Won't happen again." I sighed, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. He glanced down slowly at my nervous tick and back to me again.

"Well good night then." He dismissed gruffly. "See you in the morning."

I pulled out my bus card and Cullen stopped and stared incredulously.

"You're taking the bus home? At nine at night? Do you have a death wish?"

"That seems a tad dramatic." I shifted my card between my teeth, gathering my things.

"Isabella there is no way I'm letting you take the bus home when I'm at fault for keeping you beyond your hours. Now I'm taking you home and that's that."

What?

"I can't let you do that I'm far out of your way!" I argued, albeit weakly, completely thrown for a loop.

"It's not a bother…hold on, how do you know that?"

"An educated guess?" I smiled uneasily. He regarded me with a look of displeasure, waiting for the truth.

"Honestly! I mean who expects Edward Cullen to live on the lower west side?"

"You live on the lower west side? That's it I'm taking you." He said, now even more assured.

"Do you want to get carjacked?"

"Let's go." He ignored my dramatics.

"Absolutely not!" I held my ground.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Take a left on McKiney." I requested with a jut of my chin.

Sitting in Edward Cullen's Lexus, listening to smooth jazz and bathed in the moonlight wasn't how I expected my day to end. I studied him surreptitiously. With his good looks he could charm the pants off of any man or woman if he deigned it. But he was more than that, he didn't harp over his looks, he appeared to love his job above anything. He hadn't left on time once in the few days I worked at Cullen & Co. When he talked about what that drug could do, I saw the spark in his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes…that were staring straight at me.

My heart jumped and I stared ahead again. His quiet chuckle reverberated through me. He may not harp over his looks but he was still a smug bastard about them.

"Can I ask you something?" He inquired. I turned in my seat, gesturing for him to go ahead, curious about what he had to say, if not a bit apprehensive.

"Why do you keep referring to me as 'Edward Cullen'?"

Confused, I asked. "Do you not want me to call you by your name?"

"No it's just, it's like I'm your lab experiment or your test subject. It's very impartial." He glanced sideways at me.

"Oh. I didn't know I did that." I apologized uncomfortably, just in time for him to pull in to the curb and I took the opportunity to bolt.

"Thanks for the ride." I yanked at my seatbelt and turned away but he grabbed my wrist and I stopped. His fingers scorched and I felt the tingling sensation shoot through me. He appeared to have trouble articulating his words.

"Thank you… for sharing your opinions. It was enlightening."

Surprised at the thank you, I was humbled by his gratitude. It obviously wasn't a regular thing.

"It's no problem. If you haven't noticed yet I'm kind of opinionated." I laughed quietly but he didn't. His cologne wafted over to me as he leaned in with a predatory look that warbled my senses, I was momentarily paralyzed and I gulped. When he was a breath's distance from my lips, I yelped.

His green orbs blinked in utter bewilderment. I rested my hands firmly on his chest, the warmth immediately telling me that was a categorical mistake.

"Listen you're my boss and I've only just started here—"

His smile widened as he continued to lean in _past_ me and he picked up my forgotten handbag off the floor, placing it in my lap pointedly. The seconds ticked by and my entire body flushed hotly. I willed the ground to swallow me whole, if there ever was the perfect time. When it became clear that wasn't an option, I bolted.

"Okaythanksfortheridebye!" I squeaked and shot out of car. I didn't see the way Edward watched me as I scurried up the path while his shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. I didn't know he waited until I was safely inside to pull away from the curb and head right back to the office where he would continue to work into the night.

**_Day 5_**

Thankfully, Cullen never mentioned my mortifying blunder the next day, though he was in and out of meetings most of the day so I thought it best to forget about it altogether when Friday rolled around.

Cullen sat on the corner of my desk, wrapped up in a phone call as I tapped away on my computer. Despite Cullen having his own office ten times the size of mine, he liked to work in my little nook. I suspected he wanted to keep an eye on me, me being new and all. The last one stole staplers. Like, serially.

Yeah. I didn't get it either.

"No. It's still in its R and D stages, we're not releasing it to the public for another year. There's no point revealing it this month, stock prices are already through the roof and projected to gain."

Pause.

"Fuck the board."

Pause. I stifled a laugh and he winked at me before going back to his call.

He'd tasked me with drafting up a document to secure a painting from an up and coming artist named Jasper Whitlock to have on display for an upcoming Charity Ball. The rich and beautiful predictably liked to be surrounded by the finer things in life no matter how little appreciation they had for it. Speaking of the rich and beautiful…

"Darling!" An attractive strawberry blonde woman waltzed in unannounced like she owned the place, dressed to the nines in couture. "You didn't call!" She pestered. I immediately became suspicious of her posh accent and wondered what else was fake about her. She reminded me of my first barbie doll.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Cullen's brow furrowed and my eyes flew between them with keen interest. He glanced back at me before Tanya smothered him with a kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you." She cooed. I gagged silently.

"Consider me surprised." He carefully extricated himself from her. Probably because he had a no-fraternization policy set in the office, Jessica has reiterated that more times than were probably necessary to me. Honestly, did she think I was mentally deficient?

"Daddy wants to have dinner tonight."

"We're a little busy, Tanya."

"We?" She asked, glancing to her right to take notice of me, I waved my fingers acerbically. Narrowing her ice blue eyes, she disregarded my greeting with a look of distaste and returned to the object of her affection. "What happened to the other one?"

"She's gone."

Her voice lowered in volume but I could hear every word. The girl didn't have any conception of an in-door voice. "I don't want her here, I don't like her."

I blinked.

"You've known her for all of forty-five seconds." He deadpanned, he wasn't taking her seriously. It led me to believe this was a daily occurrence.

"I'm a quick study." She set her jaw and crossed her arms beneath her ample chest, no doubt using her womanly wiles to get her way and I snorted into my coffee.

He sighed deeply and led her into his office.

I observed the closed door with an apprehensive stare, wondering if Cullen's girlfriend was about to become the bane of my existence. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I felt a twinge of jealousy too. I'd grown accustomed to watching him walk around in that power suit every now and then when he couldn't see and knowing he belonged to someone else would put a damper on my parade. Then again it was probably for the best, it would keep me impartial.

I went back to my work, hemming and hawing over every last word. When I was satisfied and only needed Cullen's say-so and signature, I hit print and turned slowly in my seat toward Big Hew with a nervously expectant smile. Foreboding music played in my head, like sharks circling.

"Hey buddy." I cooed.

Tanya returned not long after, shutting the door pointedly behind her and fixing her hair in the reflection of the window. I wondered if she wanted me to think she was doing something untoward in there or if I was reading too much into it. She turned to me and I saw a glint in her eyes I didn't like.

"So it looks like _Mr. Cullen_ and I will be announcing our engagement soon and that means wedding planning." She clapped her hands and smiled a brilliant grin. "And I don't like handing off my work to a wedding planner. I like the personal touch. And if he neglected to mention it to you, I'm your boss too now. Gianna was a sweetheart, she learned her place but I guess we all have to adjust." Her nose turned up, revealing she wanted anything but that.

I only stared back at her, barely listening, willing her to go and stop ruining my day.

Her voice lowered and she leaned forward, bracing her hands on my desk. "But if you try anything with him, you won't even live to regret it." With that, she turned with a flourish of her dress and disappeared. All she left behind was me with my jaw hanging open.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Your reaction totally threw me! I never expected such fervent interest so I set some time aside and rolled out some ideas for this short story's plot, I envision around 9 or 10 chapters. I wanted you to get to know the major players before we return to chapter 1, which is now the prologue. It shouldn't take too long.**

**Reviewers get previews of Chapter 3! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated, did you have a favourite part? Those are my favourite reviews, I would frame them if I could… I bet I could…**


End file.
